Never Again
by animefreakxp
Summary: Songfic.....Kagome has spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo again right after he confesses his love for Kagome! Will Kagome stay withInuyasha or leave him? And what will become of kagome?...ok just read please


_A/N: OK so this my Inuyasha song-fic, the song is Never Again by Kelly Clarkson...ok enjoy _

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA so dont sue me...please? Rumiko Takahashi made this wonderful anime! ok so enjoy _**

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome woke up in the middle of the night with feet moving. She saw __a__ figure leaving the hut. Once the figure left, she checked around she noticed who left…..Inuyasha._

_She went outside to see Kikyo's soul collectors in the air. Her heart beat hard against her __chest;__ beating like it was in a race. She ran into the forest where he ran off._

_'Inuyasha…. Are you with KIkyo? Please don't be true…. I love you.' _

_Kagome came into a clearing and hid in a bush. She __watched the scene that unfolded __in front of her._

_"Kikyo I love you__…__do you still love me?" Inuyasha asked lovely_

_"Of course I love you.__" Kikyo responded._

_Inuyasha grab Kikyo by the waist and kiss her. Kagome can feel her heart break into tiny pieces. He lied once again. He kissed Kagome yesterday and told her that__ he loved her. She felt so overjoyed__. Now she found him confessing his love for Kikyo. She ran away to the Bone Eaters Well._

**_End of Flashback_**

Inuyasha entered the hut quietly and noticed Kagome wasn't there. She couldn't have noticed them? Could she…? He followed her scent, and his eyes widen in horror. He's in the same spot he was with Kikyo. He kept following her scent, it lead him to the well. He jumped in hoping in finding Kagome. He saw her house and her lamp was on. He jumped on her window silt. He found her crying on her bed.

**_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_**

"Kagome..."

"I hope you're happy Inuyasha……I hope you're happy with Kikyo….I wish you a happy life…" Kagome said bitterly. She lied and she hated to lie to anyone but he lied to her, so why couldn't she? She didn't want him to have a happy life or to be happy with Kikyo. She was hoping when he was Kikyo that he would regret leaving her, deceiving her. She was hoping that he would want her back in his life. She was hoping that he would see her in his life instead of Kikyo.

**_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK _**

"Kagome, I'm sorry….so sorry."Inuyasha said pleading hoping she would listen to him.

She wasn't listening to him. All he wanted her to return to the feudal era to look for the jewel shards then, dump like a rock.

**_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_**

"I can't aspect your apologies. I can't be around you anymore." Kagome said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She always forgave him…why now? Why did she have to witness what happen tonight?

"But….Kagome….

"It's your fault that I saw you….you're the one that went to Kikyo." Kagome said while her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kagome I can't live without you…please…" He knew that he'll go crazy without her. Why did he have go to Kikyo?

**_You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again _**

"Kagome please…hear m-"

"NO! Don't give me that excuse. I won't listen. Go to Kikyo, maybe she'll listen to your crap" Kagome said with anger, "I won't listen to you, I'll never believe you…never again."

He couldn't believe his ears. It hurt; it broke his heart into a million pieces.

**_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
you'll die together but alone _**

"Just go to her…we both know you want to." Kagome said. She sort of felt bad for Kikyo. When he gets tired of Kikyo, will he drop her like he did with Kagome? Or if she knew Kagome would come because of Inuyasha…Did she plan this with Inuyasha? She just wanted to hurt Kagome as well….she was just like Inuyasha. Those two were simply made for each other.

**_You wrote me in a letter  
you couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_**

"Please Kagome…just give me a chance. I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said and he thought at the same time, _'I love __you; I just wish you would give me a chance.' _

"I don't care, you can say you're sorry all night and I wouldn't care." Kagome said looking at him straight in the eye.

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know**_

_'Will she be there? Will she listen to me ever again? Did I screw up that bad?'_ Inuyasha thought.

It hurt to know that she might never come back…never again. And when he'll see Kikyo and he'll think about is Kagome. How beautiful she is, how kind, how good her scent smell like. It scared him, how she'll never come back.

_'It's my entire fault that she'll__ never come back.'_

**_You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
they may believe you but I never will  
Never again _**

"Kagome pleased listen to me…" Inuyasha said and went up to her and hugged her.

"I can't go anymore. I won't listen to your lies, your excuses. I can't do it anymore. Maybe other people will believe you, but I won't."

**_Never again will I hear you  
never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never _**

"I will never again hear your voice; I won't miss you because all the pain you put me through. I will never hunt the jewel shards with you anymore. I won't feel sorry for you ever again." Kagome said with her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha was holding the tears in.

**_Never again will I kiss you  
never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_**

"Never again I will want to kiss you, like you did yesterday. You hurt me so much that I could I never love you again."Kagome said like there was a bad taste in her mouth. Inuyasha could detect the sourness in her words. It hurt him that he'll never kiss those soft lips anymore….he took her for granted. He thought Kagome would forgive him for visiting Kikyo once more, if she saw him with Kikyo. He let the tears out.

**_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know _**

It hurt him so bad like a tons of bricks. His sweet Kagome won't be next him anymore. And he'll have to deal it with the rest his life. Seeing Kikyo will be like seeing Kagome since they looked alike. But he never cared till now. It was his entire fault his that she'll never return to him. He screwed up everything.

**_You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
they may believe you but I never will _**

She won't listen to nothing more, no excuses, no lies, nothing to do with him. She made up her mind. He couldn't possible ask to be friends. It would be too awkward.

**_I never will _**

"Never again…I see, well this good bye….."He let go of her and the tears are failing from his eyes. And when he saw her face, it didn't faze her. They were like Kikyo's, icy and cold.

**_I never will _**

She took off the beads.

"I freed you from me…..you better go before Kikyo starts to wonder where you are."

She ran out the door and ran out the house. She left the beads on the floor. Inuyasha stood there crying. He picked them up and put them in his robes. A minute later he heard a crash…and smelled blood. His heart stopped. He smelled Kagome's blood. He ran out the house. He flew down the shrine's stairs. And what he saw made his eyes widen horror. Kagome lied on the floor, bloody and her legs crippled. He steps closer to her body…

**Never again**

He smelled death over her body…. He cried harder. He turned her body and she was smiling.

_'She's smiling? She's happy that she dead?!?!?!? It's my fault she died!'_

He cried into her chest till her family came out to see what happened. They're little Kagome died from a car crash.

_**One week later**_

Inuyasha step closer to Kagome's grave.

"You're happy aren't you…..to be away from me…."Inuyasha smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that you died so soon when you had your life ahead of you…."Inuyasha sighed and the wildflowers on her grave and left.

_'Never again that I'll be hurt by you'_ Kagome's ghost smiled and vanished.

_A/n: wow…………I think I made the ending a little too dramatic scratches head oh well this came to me when I was watching the video. Ok R&R flames are welcomed (of course) and some advice well good night waves_


End file.
